Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 29
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 28 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 30}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 29. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuer und Eis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Glanzfell *Graustreif *Tigerkralle *Sturmwind *Kurzbart *Blaustern *Flickenpelz *Gelbzahn *Weißpelz *Dunkelstreif *Mausefell *Langschweif *Borkenpelz *Farnpfote *Wolkenjunge *Aschenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchjunges (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Tüpfelblatt *Silberfluss *Riesenstern *Nachtstern *Prinzessin (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Hüte dich vor einem Krieger, dem du nicht trauen kannst! Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Hochstein *Hochland **WindClan-Lager **Verlassener Dachsbau **Aussichtsfelsen *Baumgeviert Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Grüner Husten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Gesetz der Krieger, WindClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan, Donnerweg, SternenClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Königin, Ältester, Zweiter Anführer, Junges, Schüler *Zeit: Blattleere Wissenswertes *Seite 322: Der Satzrest "A rustling noise accompanied the scent of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 298 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 322-323: Der Satz "Fireheart tensed." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz spannte sich an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz lauschte aufmerksam, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 298 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 323: "Kurzbarts Angstgeruch füllte die Lichtung, während die Katzen im Morgenlicht erschienen." -> eigentlich müsste es "(...), während er beobachtete, wie die Katzen im Morgenlicht erschienen." (vgl. Seite 299 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 323: Der Satzrest "(...) staring back at her in (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 299 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 325: Der Satz "The WindClan warrior looked startled by Tigerclaw's tone." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der WindClan-Krieger/Kurzbart wirkte bei Tigerkralles Ton erschrocken.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der Krieger der WindClans schaute erschrocken auf beim Ton des Zweiten Anführers" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 301 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 325-326: "Hüte dich vor einem Krieger, dem du nicht trauen kannst!" ist fälschlicherweise kursiv und ohne Anführungszeichen geschrieben (vgl. Seite 301 von Fire an Ice) *Seite 326: Der Satz "The deputy halted and turned." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 302 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 326: Der Satz "Fireheart winced." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 302 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 326: Der Satzrest "Fireheart hurried forward (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 302 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 326: Im Deutschen ruft Tigerkralle Feuerherz ungeduldig heran und sagt im, er solle sich um Wolkenjunge kümmern. Im Original hingegen fährt er Feuerherz erst ungeduldig an, nachdem dieser vorgetreten ist (vgl. Seite 302 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 327: Im Original hat Feuerherz einfach Schuldgefühle, anstatt sie wie im Deutschen zu unterdrücken (vgl. Seite 303 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 328: Das Wort dieser vom Satz "(...), ausgerechnet in dieser Schlacht zu kämpfen" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 303 von Fire und Ice, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 328: Der Satz "They bounded up, their paws made noiseless by the snow." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 304 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 328: Der Satzrest "(...) as the wind buffeted his thick fur." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 304 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 329: Der Satz "Fireheart paused at the rim of the hollow." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 304 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 329: Im Original jault Feuerherz das "Da unten!" wegen dem starken Wind. In der deutschen Version hingegen miaut er es einfach (vgl. Seite 304 von Fire and Ice) Quellen en:Fire and Ice/Chapter 29nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 29 Kategorie:Verweise